Don't Love You No More
by kim yoome
Summary: Girl, you caught me completely off guard On that night you said to me


Di sudut ruangan, Claire dengan tenang duduk di atas sofa. Doctor yang baru pulang kerja hanya di acuhkan, seakan-akan Doctor sebuah ilusi tak nampak.

"Claire..." Panggil pria berambut hitam itu pelan. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya dengusan kasar dari hidung mancung Claire yang menyahut.

"Claire...,"

"Claire!"

"Cla-"

"Berhenti memanggil namaku," kali ini gadis bermata biru membuka suara, namun nada suaranya hampir menyamai es di kutub utara, sangat dingin.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Apa pedulimu?" Jawab Claire, di tambah desisan pada akhir kata-katanya, semakin menambah kesan sinis. Doctor mengerutkan alisnya, dia menyabarkan dalam hati, mungkin Claire sedang datang bulan. Perlahan tubuh tegap pemuda berjas putih itu mendekat pada kekasihnya dan ikut duduk di atas sofa. Claire segera menepis tangan Doctor begitu pemuda itu meletakkan tangan di atas bahunya, dia beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan ke arah jendela. Doctor memandangi punggung kekasihnya heran,

"Claire... Ada apa?" Doctor kehabisan akal, kali ini dia memberi nada memelas. Tidak ada balasan, sesaat Claire hanya melirik ke arahnya, memberikan pandangan mata sedih, marah, dan kecewa.

_**For all the years that I've known you baby**_

_**I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold**_

_**If there's a problem we should work it out**_

_**So why you giving me the cold shoulder now**_

_**Like you don't even wanna talk to me girl**_

"Claire... Ada apa? Apakah aku berbuat salah? Kita bisa selesaikan ini secara baik-baik,"

Masih tidak ada sahutan, gadisnya masih betah memandangi langit mendung di luar, yang tampaknya sebentar lagi akan menumpahkan segalanya. Claire tidak pernah diam seperti ini, kalau sedang marah, gadis itu pasti akan mengoceh atau memarahinya secara langsung, dan diamnya Claire bukan pertanda baik, apalagi sikap dinginnya saat ini.

"Aku mau tidur." 3 patah kata, lalu Claire melangkah masuk dalam kamarnya, tak lupa pintu yang di bantingnya dengan keras. Di ruang tamu, Doctor hanya bisa menarik napas. Berusaha mengingat kesalahan fatal apa yang telah ia lakukan, dan sepertinya dokter muda itu membutuhkan susu dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Di ambilnya satu kotak susu dari lemari pendingin, membuka sudutnya dan mulai menenggak cairan putih itu. Setelah menghabiskan semuanya, Doctor menuju tempat sampah, dia terdiam sejenak, tangannya baru akan melepaskan sampah kotak susu begitu matanya terpaku pada isi dalam keranjang sampah. _Savory pancake_ yang sudah tidak berbentuk, kini Doctor mengingat semuanya,

_"Besok aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam, jadi cepatlah pulang,"_

_"Hn," Doctor menjawab sekenanya,_

_"Aku tidak mau kau melewatkan makan malam lagi. Hari ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya," raut wajah Claire berubah sedih,_

_"Hn,"_

_"Baiklah, aku pulang," tak lupa gadis pirang itu mengecup pipi kekasihnya sebelum pulang. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar ingin makan malam dengan Doctor, lagipula besok kan Wednesday._

Doctor mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan tidur di sofa. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dalam hati yang terdalam, pemuda itu merasa bersalah, Elli menahannya di klinik, dia memohon pada Doctor untuk mencicipi bekal yang sudah ia buat. Doctor tak kuasa menolak, dia harus menghargai jerih payah orang bukan? Tapi dia tidak menghargai jerih payah Claire.

.

.

.

Dentingan-dentingan sendok membangunkan Doctor dari tidurnya. Doctor mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu, tidak ada cahaya mentari, karena di luar sedang mendung. Di lihatnya Claire sedang membuat sarapan, lebih tepat sarapan untuknya sendiri. Tidak ada sarapan yang di siapkan untuk Doctor seperti biasanya. Dari sudut matanya, Claire tahu Doctor sudah bangun, dan kini memerhatikannya dari jauh, dengan tidak peduli Claire meneruskan kegiatannya. Tidak ada sapaan pagi untuknya, Doctor menghela napas,

"Claire, jangan perpanjang masalah ini,"

Claire menikmati _juice_nya sambil membaca koran,

"Aku minta maaf..."

Dengan hati-hati, Claire meletakkan gelas dan membalik halaman koran,

"Claire, dengarkan aku..." Doctor menelan ludah,"A-Aku minta maaf terlambat untuk makan malam. Karena..."

Hening.

Doctor tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, membuat Claire mengangkat alis. Matanya masih tertuju pada bacaan di tangannya. Agaknya Doctor bingung, antara ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dan antara dia harus jujur atau berbohong soal Elli?

"Karena kau lebih memilih makan malam dengan Elli?"

Kata-kata sukses membuat Doctor terkejut,"Bagai-"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" jemari lentik Claire melipat koran, kemudian meletakannya di atas meja,"Aku pikir kau pingsan, atau mungkin lupa, aku datang untuk mengingatkanmu, tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk."

_**OK, I know I was late again**_

_**I made you mad and dinners thrown in (the bin)**_

_**But why are you making this thing drag on so long**_

_**(I wanna know)**_

_**I'm sick and tired of this silly game**_

_**(silly games)**_

_**Don't think that I'm the only one here to blame**_

_**It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors,**_

"Aku hanya di minta mencicipi makanannya saja,"

"Mencicipi hingga berjam-jam?"

"Oh, ayolah Claire! Kau cemburu? Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kau tidak menghargaiku, membanting pintu di depan wajah kekasihmu? Tidak sopan," ucapan Doctor satu ini sukses membuat Claire naik pitam,

"Kekanak-kanakan? Kekanak-kanakan kau bilang?! Aku menunggumu! Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya tepat waktu! Dan kau sedang menikmati makan malammu dengan wanita lain!"

Doctor baru akan membuka mulut, tapu ocehan Claire belum berhenti,

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sudah dua minggu aku menyiapkan makan malam untukmu, bahkan di malam _anniversary_ kita kau juga tidak pulang! Aku bahkan ragu, kau tidak mencintaiku!"

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya, di tambah suara petir yang menggelegar,

"Claire..."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang sibuk, kau juga bukan orang yang peka pada hal seperti ini. Tapi ku pikir aku sudah berhasil mendapatkan hatimu, ku pikir kau memperhatikanku,"

Doctor terdiam, membiarkan kekasihnya menumpahkan segala kekesalan padanya, yah... Dia memang pantas menerimanya. Claire mencoba menguasai akal sehatnya, dia berjalan ke arah jendela lagi, memandangi butiran-butiran hujan yang turun dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah mulai reda, tidak lagi deras seperti tadi. Yang ada kini rintik-rintik hujan membasahi kota _Mineral_. Pemuda berambut hitam terduduk lemas, tangannya memegang dahi yang di rasanya mulai berdenyut-denyut. Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran, yang ada hanya keheningan. Claire memutuskan pergi, meninggalkan Doctor adalah keputusan akhir dan sepihaknya, karena Doctor sama sekali tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi, dia masih mencintai gadis itu. Tak di sangka ternyata selama ini dia benar-benar membuat kekasihnya sangat kecewa, juga patah hati.

_**Rain outside my window pouring down**_

_**What now, your gone, my fault, I'm sorry**_

_**Feeling like a fool cause I let you down**_

_**Now it's, too late, to turn it around**_

_**I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry**_

_**I guess this time it really is goodbye**_

_**You made it clear when you said**_

Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Separuh jiwanya sudah pergi. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa hampa. Orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu, bayangkan betapa sakitnya. Doctor menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, Doctor dingin, _stoic_, dan kaku menangis? _Heh_, jangan tertawa. Setengah mati Doctor mencintai Claire, ketika gadis itu pergi? Doctor benar-benar menjadi setengah mati. Di balik sikap dingin dan cueknya, dia rela melakukan apa saja untuk membuat gadis itu bahagia, tanpa Claire tahu, Doctor selalu memerhatikannya saat terlelap, entah sekedar mengecup atau membelai rambut pirangnya. Tapi bukankah cinta butuh kata-kata juga? Serta tindakan nyata untuk di saksikan, meski hanya secuil. Semua pertahanan Doctor runtuh sudah, ia terisak.

_**Those simple words hit so hard**_

_**They turned my whole world upside down**_

_**Girl, you caught me completely off guard**_

_**On that night you said to me**_

.

.

.

_"Mungkin kita tidak di takdirkan bersama," Claire tersenyum miris tanpa bisa di saksikan Doctor. Pemuda itu hanya dapat menatap punggung mungil gadisnya. Dia tahu kemana arah percakapan ini,_

_**I know that I made a few mistakes**_

_**But never thought that things would turn out this way**_

_**Cause I'm missing something now that your gone**_

_**(I see it all so clearly)**_

_**Me at the door with you in a state**_

_**(in a state)**_

_**Giving my reasons but as you look away**_

_**I can see a tear roll down your face**_

_"Claire... Aku mohon... Maaf..."_

_Claire menggeleng,"Aku tidak peduli lagi siapa yang salah," gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, walau samar, Doctor mampu melihat buliran air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Claire,_

_**That's when you turned and said to me**_

_**I don't care babe who's right or wrong**_

_"Hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini," Claire memberi penekanan dalam tiap kalimatnya,_

_"Tidak... Claire..."_

_"Sikapmu meyakinkanku atas semuanya... Terima kasih untuk selama ini,"_

_"Claire... Jangan..."_

_"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi."_

_**I just don't love you no more**_

_**End.**_

Haihai, author balik dengan cerita baru :D

Dengan pair DocxClaire yang saya rencanakan, saya tidak menyangka jadinya akan secepat ini :D

Fic ini saya buat terinspirasi dari lagu **Craig David, Don't Love You No More.** Ini songfic persembahan saya

Cliff: giliran Doctor aja cepat... *duduk di pojok ngais2 tanah*

Gray: tapi kasihan ih, tentang patah hati,

*author di kejar2 Doctor pake suntik gede*

Maap, tema yang selalu saya angkat cuma 1. Cinta, soalnya hanya dia yg banyak menginspirasi saya T_T

Sy merencanakan akan adany fic bertemakan fantasy. Tapi masih ragu apakah menggunakan karakter dari harvest moon atau fandom lain, menurut readers?

Jangan lupa!

Review! :3


End file.
